1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to arrangements used to patch breaches in wellbore casings or liners.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the lifetime of a well, points of weakness and sometimes actual breaches occur in the metallic casing which lines the wellbore. This problem can occur with wellbore liners and other tubular members used in the downhole environment. Patch assemblies are known which include a patch sub and multiple packers which are set between the patch sub and the damaged casing to retain the patch sub in place over the breach or point of weakness. Unfortunately, the mechanical components of the packers require space, which necessitates the use of a patch sub of greatly reduced diameter. This results in a loss of useable wellbore area.